


Desperate Measures

by blurryyou



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy, Kids, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inhabitants of Charles' estate (Charles, his conniving younger sister Raven, his adorable but mischievous adopted children, and their live-in handyman Erik) have been growing restless. To keep the children (who range in age from kindergarten to fifth or sixth grade) from destroying everything in sight, Charles comes up with a scavenger hunt of sorts. The objective? To find his "heart" (which is actually a heart-shaped photo of everyone).<br/>Charles的房子里住着Charles，他的妹妹Raven，他可爱又淘气的养子和养女们，还有他们的杂务工Erik。孩子们有的还在上幼儿园，有的已经上五六年级了，为了让小淘气们安静下来一会儿，别把整个家都拆了，Charles想出一个主意，他让孩子们玩寻宝游戏。寻找什么宝物呢？寻找他的“心”（实际上只是一张心形的全家福。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate Measures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4217) by temperance-k. 



> 授权：temperance_k  
> Oh my! Thank you so much for the compliment.  
> Feel free to translate it into Chinese and post it. If you want to send me the link to the translation once you're done, I'll be happy to add it onto the fic.  
> This is such an honor. Thank you again for the heads up!

Edie Lehnsherr搬进Xavier家做住家女佣的时候，Charles六岁。她被恐惧和贫困压弯了腰，走起路来弓着背，脸孔所有的美丽似乎都化做了面包屑，一路从波兰撒到纽约，标记出那条通往她知道自己再也回不去的家的路。她工作的时候动作轻巧，不惹人注意，如果不是因为Erik，Charles可能不会怎么注意到她。

Erik Lehnsherr比Charles大三岁。他会说波兰语、德语、希伯来语，在他和母亲一起离开波兰之前，他还在学校里学了一点儿英语。母亲干活的时候，Erik也固执地跟在她身后，唯恐她离开自己的视野。Charles偷偷地跟在他们两人身后，因为除了他自己，Xavier家的大房子里只有Erik一个小孩。尽管还只有六岁，但他已经开始感觉孤独了。

他第一次问Erik愿不愿意一起玩的尝试并不成功。Edie下地下室去拿需要叠的洗好的衣物的时候，让Erik留在上面等她。Erik皱着的眉头显示出他并不情愿，但他还是乖乖地在门口等着。Charles躲在墙角后面偷偷看他，害得Erik吓了一跳。Erik显得非常不安，视线乱飘，但也没有不高兴地盯着自己脚下。因此，Charles慢慢地走出来。他小心翼翼地沿着走廊往前走，走得很慢很慢，他最好的鞋子踩在硬木的地板上只发出模糊的 _哒哒_ 的脚步声。他的两手举在胸前，确保Erik能看见自己的手。Erik警惕地看着他，Charles走到离他还有三英尺的地方的时候，他全身都僵住了。Charles觉得自己最好先只靠这么近。

“你愿意和我一起玩吗？”他轻柔地问。他知道自己的口音本身就很可爱，但他额外地往自己的声音里加入了更多的魅力。他甚至可能还微微张大了眼睛，让自己看起来更天真无邪。

没用。Erik拼命地摇头，他的手往后摸到了门把手。

“请等一等！”Charles叫道，但他还没来得及再说点什么，Erik就消失在地下室门后。

第二次尝试就好很多。这次，Erik和一位杂务工坐在一起。他们用德语高兴地聊天，Charles不记得之前看见Erik这么放松过。他们两个坐在控制洒水系统的水阀边，那位杂务工Bechenbauer先生很显然在教Erik怎么修理洒水管道。Charles小心地靠近他们，希望也能一起聊天，尽管他们说的话他一点儿也听不懂。

Beckenbauer先生看到他对他微笑。Erik则睁大眼睛往后缩。Charles最迷人的微笑不禁黯淡了一些。“有什么事吗，Charles少爷？”Beckenbauer先生用带着一点儿口音的英语问他。

“我——”他有点紧张地开口。“我想问Erik愿不愿意和我一起玩儿，”他一口气说完。Charles看着Erik，而Erik看着Beckenbauer先生，Beckenbauer先生低头笑着对他说了一句德语。突然之间，Erik脸上紧张的神情消失了，他有点笨拙地也对Charles微笑起来。

“他还不怎么懂英语，”Beckenbauer先生告诉Charles。“不过我确定他会玩一两种扑克牌游戏。”

Erik的确会玩几种扑克牌游戏。实际上，他们玩的所有游戏，他都能赢Charles。尽管Charles是个骄傲的好胜心强的小孩，本该因此大发脾气，但能有个玩伴让他太高兴了。Erik看起来也更放松，那天他们玩到最后的时候，他已经会笑话Charles玩红心大战[Hearts]玩得多烂。

第二天他们玩捉迷藏的时候，Charles也嘲笑了Erik。无论Erik跑多远，他总是能在十五分钟以内找到他。Erik一脸怀疑的表情，Charles知道，如果他知道怎么用英语说的话，一定会指责他作弊。Charles决定教他说英语，他抓住他的手，把他带到房子里自己最喜欢的藏书室去。之后他们几乎养成了这样的习惯。早晨他们一起吃早饭，然后跑出去玩。等他们跑来跑去玩累了之后，他们会去藏书室，Charles教Erik英语。有时候，Erik也会教Charles一点德语或者波兰语，但只有Erik特别想折磨自己的时候，才会教他希伯来语。Charles是个聪明的孩子，但语言并不是他的专长。

Charles也因此发现Erik特别地聪明。他掌握英语的速度快得惊人，在他们上课的时候，他脸上总会带着坚定的表情，古怪又滑稽，Charles没有（太过分地）嘲笑他，只是因为它们似乎的确有用。等到Charles八岁Erik十一岁的时候，他们两个都可以用飞快的语速巴拉巴拉地说个不停，而且都能听懂对方在说什么。

当然，Erik不仅擅长语言。他长大一点儿之后，跟着Beckenbauer先生在一起度过的时间也越来越长。他学会了怎么修理电路，怎么制作橱柜，怎么维护庄园。

“等你长大之后你可以做个工程师！”Charles含着一大口苹果说。

“可能吧，”Erik说，他大大的笑容里有远比他的话更热切的希望。Erik现在和Charles一起跟着家庭教师学习，Charles的父亲也向Charles、Erik和Edie保证，如果Erik一直能保持这种进步，他会出钱让Erik去上大学。

“你可以和我一起去上牛津大学！”Charles又大声说。Erik知道Charles多么希望去牛津上学，那里是他父亲的母校。但这一次，Erik的笑容有些不确定。

“我不想离开母亲，”他小声说。Charles理解地点点头，但他无法想象自己一个人去牛津，不和Erik一起。那个时候，Charles完全无法想象生活里没有Erik会是什么样子。

\--

但他不得不，因为他的父亲去世了，他的母亲改嫁，而Kurt Marko没有一丝父亲的那种同情心。Charles和Erik的梦夭折了。Charles十岁，Erik十三岁，Raven只有六岁，跌跌撞撞地跟着他们两个。

Charles自己太难过，没法对她和颜悦色。“你是个讨厌鬼，烦人精，丑八怪！”她跟在他身后的时候，他对她大喊。“这里没有人喜欢你！走开！”

她尖叫着跑开，泪水从脸上滑落。Erik不满地看了他一眼，这个眼神使他看起来比Charles年长了不止三岁，然后他跑去找她。后来他带着她回来，他的大手握着她的小手。Charles看了一眼Erik，知道自己必须做什么，知道过去的几个小时里他都坐在那里，内心受到的事愧疚感的煎熬。

“我很抱歉，”他说，她撅着嘴扭开头，尽管Erik给她拿来了冰淇淋蛋筒，她的眼里还是有点水汪汪的。“你不是丑八怪，也不是烦人精。你很漂亮……而且现在你是我的妹妹。”

Raven很快就成为了Charles母亲再婚后发生的最好的事，Charles真的爱她。甚至她长大了点儿、迷上了Erik。甚至她又长大了点儿，说是 _Charles_ 喜欢Erik。甚至是在他十八岁生日，他在机场和她道别，因为他没法带她一起去牛津。他一直爱她。

\--

“照顾好自己，”Erik说。他现在二十一岁了，比Charles高很多。他紧紧抱住Charles的双手有些粗糙，因为Beckenbauer先生几年前退休之后，Erik就接替了他的位子。他似乎把Charles抱得太紧，直到他登机之后，他都不能好好呼吸。他和他挥手告别的时候，他的目光既悲伤又骄傲还充满期望，另一只胳膊搂住哭鼻子的Raven。

“我觉得自己是个懦夫，”Charles离开的前一天这么告诉他。“感觉好象是从Marko身边逃跑。”

“别这么想，”Erik躺在Charles的床上，躺在他身边，低声回答。这让Charles忍不住想起他们还很小的时候，有一次Charles不听母亲的警告，同一个晚上看了德古拉[Dracula]和弗兰肯斯坦[Frankenstein]，之后他不得不求Erik留下来陪他一起睡。“别让他得逞。你早就有这个梦想了，那个时候你连听都没听说过Kurt Marko。”

刚到牛津最初几个糟糕的夜晚，Charles是带着这段回忆入睡的。他很快就融入环境，轻松地交到新朋友，当然，但他依然想念Erik和Raven。一群受到惊吓的孩子拼凑出他的家人——只有他们会在他生日那天给他打电话，送来爱心包裹，有小饼干（Raven的），小雕像（Erik的），还有安全套（很可能是Raven的，但是Charles也不会认为Erik能绝对脱开关系，毕竟Erik当年像个爸爸似的和他进行有关性的谈话，给他留下了“精神创伤”。）

三年后Marko去世了，就在Charles刚刚开始大学最后一年的时候。Charles本来计划在牛津念研究生，尽管每次Raven给他寄明信片或是Erik给他写信他都会觉得心里发疼。现在，他打算回家，回到他的家人身边。当哥伦比亚大学接受了他的申请，他立刻把信转发给Raven，页脚上龙飞凤舞地写着他归家的日期。

“我还以为你永远都不会回来了！”她在机场航站楼里对他大喊。才过了四年，她却已经长大了这么多。她扑到他怀里时，他高兴地抱住她，举起她转个圈，然后带她走到Erik身边，Erik夸张地抱着一大束花，还牵着一群气球。

“欢迎回家，”Erik说，他柔软的，依然带着些口音的英语是Charles四年里听到的最美妙的话语。他放下Raven，抱住Erik，Erik咧开嘴笑得愈发灿烂，不管Raven在一边打趣说他会吓到小孩子。

“你没有给我回信。你要去哪里上大学？”Charles用胳膊环住他的妹妹，问。Erik开车，这是新鲜事，不过显然方便极了。

“波纳特学院[Barnard]——他们刚刚发来录取通知。我猜我们离得不远！”Raven骄傲地捋了捋头发，宣布说。Charles也为她感到骄傲。

“那么你打算跟随我的足迹吗？学习真正的科学基因学？”他打趣说。

“实际上是女性研究，”Raven纠正说。“我们家里总得有人做社会人。”

\--

也许Raven做得有点过头。接下来两年里，Charles从没见过Xavier家的大宅里来过这么多人。Raven的同学们来开读书俱乐部、女生之夜，还有政治集会，占据了他们许多会客室。Charles不认为自己会习惯这种生活，腰间裹着浴巾从浴室里走出来，却发现有一个研讨会的女生盯着自己。

“你应该事先警告我！”后来他责备自己的妹妹说。

“别担心——她们中至少有三分之一对老二不感兴趣，无论你多有魅力，她们都不会因为你就性奋起来的。”她向他保证说，在他气急败坏的责备声里昂首阔步地走开。

“我现在感觉她比我成长得更好，”后来Charles向Erik抱怨说。他刚刚结束资格考试，已经开始着手准备论文。这意味着他的头发乱成鸡窝，衬衫可能穿了好几天，身上穿的内衣大概也几天没换，而Erik的母亲也在同一个房间，这让他觉得自己太粗鲁了。随着时间流逝，Edie的腰慢慢地挺直了一些，Erik成为Xavier家新的杂务工的命运幸运地没有彻底打垮她。显然，尽管她偶尔会用愧疚的眼神偷偷看着自己的儿子，为自己的自私感到羞耻，但她还是很高兴可以让他留在自己身边。

Charles只是很高兴重新在她的眼睛里看到欢乐，很高兴她能一句话不说就可以揶揄他。在她的目光下，他有些心虚不安，不过他还是微笑着看Erik和Edie为今晚Raven的读书俱乐部准备茶和点心。

“难道这样不好吗？”Erik突然插话说，往精致的茶杯里倒格雷伯爵红茶[Earl Grey]。他脱下了白天穿的工作服，只穿着白色的T恤和褪色的旧牛仔裤走来走去。在Charles离开家的时候，Erik似乎还有一些笨手笨脚——好像他还没有发育完全。不过现在，Erik宽宽的肩膀和胸膛长得很结实，背部的线条汇聚在苗条的腰边，形成美好的倒三角。

再往下就是Charles不太应该去想的地方了。他又心虚起来。“我也这么想。但这让我感觉自己似乎有点多余。我可能今晚就会开始做噩梦，梦见有一天她走进我的书房，宣告要把我这个哥哥炒鱿鱼。然后我能怎么办呢？我申请教授职位的时候，头上就会少了个头衔。”

Erik又露出那种灿烂的微笑。他递给Charles一杯茶。“别太担心了。也许看起来并不像，但她是个好心肠的仙女。退一万步说，你得到的遣散费也会相当丰厚。”他把刘海往后抹，然后拿起茶盘。他飞快地在Edie脸上啄了一口，然后就走出房间，送去Raven今晚举办俱乐部的会客室。Charles也跳起来，在Edie脸上亲了一下，小跑着跟上Erik的大步伐。

他们一起走进房间里，Charles帮着Erik分茶杯。他和其中几个女生聊了一两句，完全没有那方面意图地调情。和他谈话的女生听着他的英式口音咯咯笑，询问他学业的事情。她们和他聊了好一会儿，等他抬起头的时候，他目瞪口呆地看见Erik被拖到沙发上坐下，两边都坐着笑容满面的女生。他和一个女生用德语说话，另一个女生用蹩脚的希伯来语，惹得他笑起来。Raven则在一边开心俏皮地微笑。

Charles也应该感到高兴，因为Erik现在和外人交流得比平时一个星期都多，但是他没法强迫自己假装开心。他悄悄地走出去，轻轻地关上了门。

–

“真的，Charles？这可真成熟啊，”他抬起头扫了一眼，看见Raven手里拿着希伯来语-英语词典。如果不是她的目光里有太多担忧，那么这眼神简直称得上屈尊俯就。“你的希伯来语糟糕透顶了。”

的确如此。在Erik快长到受诫礼[译注]的年纪的时候，Charles尽力学过一点儿，他的努力至少让Erik振奋了一些，暂时不再去想自己缺席的父亲和家人——那个时候，Edie和Erik都不太清楚他们究竟怎样了。

“他只是和她们聊天而已。你知道他不怎么出门。”Raven提醒他说，让Charles感觉自己好像一个超龄的一年级新生，不过他拒绝流露出来。他把词典从Raven手里夺过来，重重地丢在书桌上，落在他的论文笔记上。她没有退缩，看起来丝毫不为所动。

“你想要什么？”他问，任何能让她放过这个话题的要求都可以。

“还记得我提到过我的朋友，Moira吗？”

“我得说我不记得了，”他道歉说，从书桌后站起来。

“哦，好吧。接下来的谈话会有点尴尬。”她喃喃自语说，然后她跑到门口。Charles还什么都没来得及说，一位看起来有点眼熟的女士就走进来。她紧张地对他笑一笑，不过她的肩膀挺得笔直，还穿着职业套装，Charles明白这次谈话多半要比普通的交际拜访严肃得多。他也稍微站直了些以示尊重，然后伸出一只手请她坐下。

“我是Moira MacTaggart，”她自我介绍说。“我是一个社会工作者。”

接下来的对话让人有些头晕眼花，Charles只能张大眼睛坐着，听Raven问问题，然后提出要带Moira在大宅里四处看一看，“确定是否合适”。Charles靠在书房门框上，长着嘴目送她们离开。

“出什么事了？”Charles转过身看见Erik，熟悉的身影上沾染了杂草。

“你知不知道Raven想要收养孩子？”Erik茫然地、惊讶地、然而隐隐有些赞同地睁大眼睛，说明答案是否定的。

“你之前有没有打算和我们讨论一下？”后来他们一起吃饭的时候，Erik问。他们总是在同一张早餐桌上吃饭，因为这是家里最小的一张桌子。刚好可以摆下Erik、Edie、Charles和Raven的椅子。

“我以为我 _已经_ 和Charles讨论过了！”Raven反驳说，从眼角瞪着Charles。他丝毫没有让步。

“你的意思是在我准备论文的时候吗？”他责备说。

“呃——也许，”她承认说，Edie对着自己的意大利面咯咯笑起来，Erik摇摇头。“不过，难道你不觉得这是个好主意吗？我已经考虑了——很长时间了！”

“从什么时候开始？”Charles问，惊讶地发现Raven气冲冲地瞪着自己。

“从你离开的时候开始，”她说。“这里只有我和Erik还有Edie太孤独了。这座房子很大，房间却从没有住满过！太浪费了。”

“房间是够多，但那不等于我们就有资格 _抚养孩子_ ，Raven！”Charles提高声音回答，他看向Erik寻求支持。

然而Erik脸上的表情告诉他，他不是和自已同一边的。“她也许说得没错，Charles，”他低声却清楚地说。他的声音里似乎含着理智的论述，餐桌边的人都安静下来听他说话。Erik扫了一眼母亲，他母亲对他微笑，轻声用德语说了些什么。Erik似乎有些脸红。“我——我不介意在家里收养孩子，让家里人变多起来。”

“就想想看我们嘛！”Raven突然说，显然想要巩固自己突然占据的有利形势。“我们都从哪儿来？不同的地方！谁抚养了我们？你那个冷漠的妈，还是我那个混蛋的爸？我们互相照顾，互相教导，然后看看我们现在怎么样了！还不赖嘛，不是吗？”

是还不错，Charles想，他记起了他曾经多么想念这些拼凑起的家人，想起了他到现在依然偷偷塞在床下的明信片和信。他每隔一段时间就会拿出来读一读，因为尽管他的确喜欢牛津，但他内心深处永远有一部分后悔自己这四年没能看着Raven长大，看着Erik变得自信。

“我们可以做很多好事，”Raven请求说。“想想看——这也可以算作你成为教授的实习！”她开起玩笑来，因为她知道自己已经赢了。

–

Erik开始为了孩子们改装房子，Raven买了一些“必备”的玩具。Charles则疯狂地准备自己的论文，同时还要搞定那些确认养父母资格的文件。一个星期之后，他的压力一定已经强到实体化开始在房子里游荡了，因为在那些他濒临爆炸的晚上，Erik总会找到时间不经意地走进他的书房。起初，他只是坐下来安静地读书，Charles就会放松下来，享受和他在一起的时光。渐渐，Charles意识到自己是在浪费大好时光。他想要弥补错过的四年时光的希望在房子里奔腾，直到他终于不再对它视而不见。

以前，除了玩捉迷藏和纸牌游戏，Charles和Erik偶尔还会一起下棋。Charles的父亲去世，Marko除了必要在一起吃的饭，很显然不会和Charles一起度过更多的时间，从那以后他们就不再下棋了。Charles痛苦地把棋盘藏起来，就算Erik曾经好奇过，他也从来没有问过Charles。

现在，Charles重新把棋盘找出来，在Erik鼻子下摇动，引诱他。“我有点生疏了，”Erik说，不过他脸上露出微笑。

Charles执白子，他们慢慢地摸索着玩，努力回忆规则。他看着Erik的手轻轻地在棋子上移动，他思考时额头微微皱起，眉头也轻轻蹙起，他想他很多年没有这么放松过了。

他们每晚都会一起下棋，即便是在Charles确认可以收养孩子之后，即便是在Moira打电话来告诉他们，他们的第一个养子明天就会到。那天晚上Charles很紧张，腿焦虑地上下抖个不停。他自己都没有注意，直到Erik温暖的大手压在他大腿上，他紧张地抬起头。

“抱歉，我的朋友，”他努力地说出话来。Erik眼里含着笑意看着他，也许还有点儿同情的神色。

“别担心，Charles。你已经帮助了两个孩子——再多几个又怎么样？”他开玩笑说。

“两个？”他问，因为他能明白其中一个是Raven。Marko对她并不粗暴，但他也没有给她关爱。Charles克服自己由对她父亲的恨而转移到她身上的幼稚的排斥情绪之后，他会在她哭鼻子的时候抱住她，听她讲述自己最毛骨悚然的噩梦。尽管他自己有所怀疑，但他知道自己还是有帮助到她，从那之后，她完全是惊人地依靠自己成长。

“你还记得那个你问他愿不愿意和你一起玩，他却听不懂你在说什么的小男孩吗？”Erik似乎有点尴尬地笑道，但Charles满怀爱意地也微笑起来。

“那个小男孩也帮助了我很多，你知道的，”他回答。“他是我最重要的人，但我曾经把他吓得跑进地下室里躲起来。”

他们心不在焉地把剩下的棋下完，时不时对彼此微笑，啜饮白兰地。那晚Erik离开之前，他抱住了Charles。

“我很抱歉一直都没有对你说谢谢，”Erik贴在他头发里低声说。他离开之后，Charles留在书房里，红着脸，莫名地感觉寂寞。

–

Hank McCoy已经是高中三年级的学生了，尽管大部分同龄的孩子都还在上六年级。他不愿意谈父母都发生了什么，他不喜欢别人盯着自己看，他说话的时候一字一顿有些结巴。Raven一靠近他，他的眼里就因为紧张而汇聚泪水，Hank也拒绝承认自己喜欢Erik抱着他。轮到Charles看护Hank的时候，他不知道自己该怎么做，所以他带他到藏书室，摊开自己的论文笔记。

幸运的是Hank很感兴趣。他刚刚学到了对偶基因和门德尔[Mendel]，当Charles教给他更多东西的时候，他睁大眼睛两眼闪闪发光。当Erik和Raven紧张地借口宣布开饭闯进图书室的时候，他们惊愕地看见Charles热情地挥舞着双手，滔滔不绝地讲述基因学，在黑板上涂抹了一整面板书。Hank则飞快地记着笔记。

“也许还不赖，”Charles让步说。

第二个收养的孩子是Alex，Charles再没有时间写论文了，因为Alex总是闯祸。他反应过激，抱怨收养程序，欺负Hank。他一直是个小怪物，直到有一天，他在拔Edie喜欢的花儿的时候，Erik在院子里堵到他，和他坐下来好好谈了谈。那天晚上吃饭的时候Alex安静了很多，他甚至坐下来和Hank还有Raven一起看了电影。

“他还有个失散的兄弟，”Erik告诉Charles，Charles点点头，给Moira打了个电话。没过多久，Scott也来到家里，Alex平静了一些，不过还没有完全乖顺。Scott似乎很喜欢Hank，眼睛科学宅男什么的，Alex似乎既有点不高兴，又有点儿高兴自己的兄弟有了新的最爱。

Angel和Darwin是一起来的。Charles、Erik和Raven都非常幸运，因为Darwin适应能力极佳，他马上就和Alex、Scott还有Hank玩到一起，大家似乎也都喜欢他，更因为Angel是完全相反的极端。她和男孩子们相处很好，但她彻底躲开Charles和Erik。他们知道要给她空间，确保他们不会和她单独在一起，也不会让她感觉无助。她大部分时间和Raven呆在一起，不过她更喜欢黏着Edie，Edie会微笑着，一起坐在院子里，给她梳头，用蹩脚的英语和她说话。

Erik每次看到她们在一起，都会微笑。“她一直想要个女儿，”他告诉Charles，然后被Alex从背后紧紧抱住，他们不得不告诉Alex，就算这 _是_ 橄榄球，也是需要遵守比赛规则的，而比赛规则禁止抱住对手。

Sean一直游离在他们的小团体之外。Charles起初有点担心他，因为他是最小的孩子，也是哭声最大的孩子，但Scott似乎很乐意身边有个小弟弟。他背着Sean绕着庄园到处跑，如果他累了，那么Alex和Darwin或者Hank就会一起带着他们两个跑。

房子里突然充满了吵闹声，和Charles六岁时孤零零、偷偷跟着警惕的Erik希望能交朋友、度过的日子完全不同。现在，他走在走廊里会被玩具绊倒，会在稀奇古怪的地方找到吃的东西。Erik身后总是跟着一个小尾巴，希望能学到新的东西，Raven要花时间给所有的孩子讲故事，他们都喜欢她喜欢得要命。

Charles喜欢这种新生活，他甚至可能会 _爱上_ 这种生活，如果不是因为他依然没有写完论文的话。

“孩子们的注意力维持不了多长时间，”一天晚上下棋的时候Erik提醒他说。他喝了一小口白兰地，舔掉了粘在唇上的酒液。Charles一直盯着他的唇，甚至没有注意到Erik什么时候推倒了他的王后。“你只是需要给他们找点事情做。将军。”Charles叹了口气，既为他的处境叹息，又为Erik对他露出的得意的微笑害得他心头腾起的千头万绪的情绪哀叹。

–

“别玩你的食物，Sean。”现在Charles完全是自动地说教了。Erik在他身后忙碌着，在煎鸡蛋。Raven仔细地把Alex的头发往后梳，在他动来动去的时候用她最严厉的目光让他老实呆在原处。Edie则在帮Hank整理他的领结。

“为什么我们一定要这么做？”Alex抱怨说，他再次反抗，然而Raven狠狠瞪了他一眼，让他再次安静下来。

“当然要了！全家福是 _最最最最重要_ 的了，”Raven回答，终于不再折磨Alex的头发，微笑着对他说。他飞快地撇了撇嘴。

“Erik会不会和我们一起照相？他没有像我们一样打扮好！”Scott说，跑到Erik身后，揪住他睡裤的裤脚。

“他会的，等他给我们做好早饭以后，”Charles向他保证说，等Scott拥抱完他那个小身高能够到的Erik的身体，然后把小男孩抱起来举到和自己视线那么高。Erik咧嘴对他笑起来。“等会儿照相的时候你就应该这么笑！你还可以穿灰色的衣服做一只鲨鱼！”

Charles刚打算教训Scott，但Erik却笑起来。“等着瞧吧，”他说道，然后把又一盘煎蛋倒进盘子里。

Erik没有太多灰色的衣服。实际上，他并没有太多衣服。他工作的时候喜欢白色T恤配牛仔裤，穿起来很舒服。如果他因为随便什么原因要出门，他会选择黑色的Polo衫和（通常来说，但他却有一件紫色的）黑色的高领毛衣，配很适合他的摩托车的皮夹克。实际上，Charles能想起来的Erik唯一的一套灰色的衣服是他在Charles的高中毕业典礼上穿的三件套西装。

孩子们都打扮得漂漂亮亮——礼服衬衫、毛线背心（全是因为Charles坚持要求），男孩子们戴领结，Angel穿裙子——没有人打算让他们看起来普普通通。Raven穿着一件漂亮的女式衬衫搭配短裙，Edie穿着Charles和Raven为了这次全家福专门买给她的裙子。Charles自己穿着手肘处打着补丁的花呢外套，但那是因为他一直都穿这一件。

所以他有点惊讶同时非常高兴地看见Erik穿着那灰色的三件套走进图书室里。孩子们看到Erik仪表堂堂的样子都露出敬畏的神情——三件套让他看起来更高大了——但Erik却绝望地看向Charles。

“我一向系不好这东西，”他抱怨说，递给Charles一条紫色的丝绸领带。Charles笑起来，把领带绕在Erik脖子上。Erik穿西装真的很好看，衣服完美地贴着他的腹部，衬托出他的肩膀。Charles一只手滑下Erik的胸口，假装是拂去上面的灰尘。“是不是太正式了？”

“要不然脱掉背心？”Charles让步说，Erik照做了。

“领带不是灰色的，”Scott反对说，其他的孩子也跟着点头。没来得及想起尽管Erik不会自己打领带，但显然会自己解领带，Charles就不由自主地替他解开领带。Erik似乎并没有放在心上，站着让Charles把领带抽掉，然后重新把衬衫领口整理好。

“现在怎么样了？”他问孩子们，孩子们都大笑起来，对他竖起大拇指。他也对他们露出微笑。Charles很庆幸有孩子们分散Erik的注意力，他才没有发觉自己偷偷地贪婪地看着他，想要记住他穿着西服的样子。整齐地穿着三件套打领带，Erik显得异常高雅。而现在，他看起来非常完美，既俊美非凡，又并非高高在上不可接近。

Raven不得不用胳膊肘戳他的肋骨，才拉回他的注意力。然后摄影师跟着她带着设备走进来。他们急匆匆地好一通忙乱，才让孩子们都乖乖站好，排成一排。他们照了三张“严肃”的全家福，每一张都很合体，可以挂在相框里，或者摆在书桌上。然后Raven要求照一张傻乎乎的，本来一声不响的孩子们突然大笑起来，摆出各种鬼脸。

Charles一直到取回照片之后才发现，Erik真的假扮成鲨鱼，他大笑着露出牙齿，假装要咬住Charles的喉咙的样子看起来既饥饿又滑稽。除了他们自己的鬼脸之外，这是孩子们最喜欢的镜头，他们每个人都坚持要一张照片。

–

有时候Raven必须和她的本科论文导师见面，Erik要开车去城里采购补给，于是Charles留下来看护孩子们。他很喜欢这些日子，尽管他总是什么工作也做不了。今天就是这样的日子，他和孩子们一起呆在藏书室里，这里是他最喜欢的地方。孩子们都聚拢在他身边，听他给他们念书。尽管他不会像Raven那样变换各种有趣的声音，但他们似乎都觉得他华丽的抑扬顿挫的英式口音很有趣。

他在第七章之后休息了一会儿，喝点水。然而他从眼角看见学生们突然开始互相戳戳对方，小声地说悄悄话。Charles放下杯子打算让孩子们安静，这时，坐在他右手边的Angel抬头看着她，无辜地眨着眼睛。

Charles突然感觉后背蹿过一阵不安。

“教授，”她说，Charles立刻感觉自己全身腾起一股大祸临头的颤栗。孩子们只有在他们对他恶作剧的时候（都是Raven怂恿的），或者特别想要什么东西的时候，才会叫他“教授”。他又喝了一口水。“你多少岁了？”

Charles松了口气。“我二十五岁。”他回答，忽视有些还不能想象二十五岁是多大年纪的小家伙们脸上惊恐的表情。

孩子们当中又响起一片耳语的声音，他们互相用胳膊肘戳戳对方，甚至可能还有人踢了几脚，然后Angel脸上挂着可爱的表情又看向他。他感觉到那股战栗的恐惧又回来了。“教授，”她又说到，犹豫了片刻，然后小手搭在他腿上，轻轻拍了拍。“你为什么还没有结婚？”

他先是愣住了，然后才是驱散自己紧张的情绪。老实说，这并不是什么很难回答的问题，但是他不由自主地把事情想太多。他应该怎么回答他们？狡辩地回答“不是所有人都想要结婚”？还是老老实实地回答“不是所有人都 _可以_ 结婚”？最后他说，“呃……因为我没有人 _可以_ 结婚。”然后他才意识到这是个多么糟糕的回答。

孩子们都张大眼睛同情地看着他。Angel在他膝盖上又拍了拍，Darwin同情地点头，Scott的眼睛开始变得水汪汪的。Charles张开手臂，让Scott和Sean扑到他怀里，然后紧紧地抱住他们。

“不过，没有关系！”他安慰他们说。“并不一定要结婚才可以爱别人。”

“教——教授说的很对，”Hank大声说，所有的孩子都扭头看着他，仿佛他疯了。他坚定地迎上他们的目光。“呃，我是说，他有Erik。”

“是的，还有Raven，还有Lehnsherr太太，还有你们所有人！”Charles接着说，孩子们开始微笑，Angel甚至咯咯笑出声，让他忍不住抖了抖。“好了，我们要不要继续讲故事？”他问道，很高兴所有孩子都异口同声地说“好”！

那天晚上，Raven在安排所有的孩子去睡觉，Charles跌进Erik在摆的棋盘旁的椅子里。“漫长的一天？”Erik问，眼里的光亮比其他任何东西都鲜明。

“孩子们有没有问过你，为什么你还没结婚？”Charles脱口而出，然后感觉到自己突然的爆发有点傻气。Erik看起来有点惊讶。

“呃，我发觉他们最近比平常更缠着我。我是说，Alex和Darwin，有时候Hank也跟着一起，他们缠着我很正常，但现在连Scott、Sean和Angel也开始偷偷跟着我。我猜他们可能等待什么恰当的时候来……问那个问题。不过，他们今天还没找我？”Erik解释说，拿起一个马，然后往后靠，一脸困惑。“他们为什么要问你那个问题？”

“我不知道，”Charles毫无头绪地说。“我回答之后他们都为我感到难过。这让我感觉自己好像一个孤独的老家伙，而我显然距离那个年纪还早着呢。”

“我不觉得你孤独，我的朋友，”Erik开玩笑说，他伸出手，修长的粗糙的手指包住Charles的手。Charles屏住了呼吸。“你是六个孩子的父亲。”

“没错，”Charles镇定地回答，忽视自己的笑声听起来有多奇怪。Erik似乎没有注意到，也对他露出鲨鱼般的大笑，然后移动了自己的卒子。

–

距离交稿日期只剩下两天。Charles过去的三天里不是裹着晨袍，就是套着三天前随手从衣柜里拖出来的衣服。他有一篇注释索引要做，还打算再读至少三本参考书目。Charles在自己的房间里吃饭，要么是Erik送来，要么是Edie送来，有时候Raven也会给他送饭，趁机亲眼确认自己的哥哥还活着。孩子们这几天都没有见过他，他们被禁止进入Charles的书房。

Raven警告过他这么计划实在太糟糕了，但到目前为止似乎都还有用。不幸的是，三天似乎是极限。Charles一边飞快地坐着注释，一边似乎听到门外传来哭声。听起来像是Sean。Charles飞快地站起来，把荧光笔丢在书上，他从双扇门门缝里往外看，然后猛地把门推开。

 _所有_ 孩子都坐在门口，等他。看到他推开门，他们都笑起来，Scott和Sean扑过来抱住他的腿。他挣扎着让自己站稳别摔倒，一边嘀咕不知道他们会不会介意他身上的味道。他们似乎都不介意，终于见到他，都因此太兴奋。

“对不起，孩子们，”他叹息说。

“我们还以为你生我们的气了，”Darwin告诉他，显然他是这一小群抽着鼻涕的小屁孩的镇定的领袖。Charles对他微笑。

“我永远不会因为生气就不理你们。我只是……我还有工作要做，”他告诉他们，但他已经从他们的表情里看出来这是个糟糕的理由。Charles努力想找点事情给他们做，一些不需要他一起做的事。

他回忆自己的童年，他和Erik一起玩红心大战，教他英语。Charles想起自己总是能在玩捉迷藏的时候找到Erik，好像他心里有个小小的指南针，总是指向Erik的方向。Raven一直觉得很滑稽，每次Erik第一个被抓住的时候露出沮丧的表情，她都会大笑。轮到她的时候，她想抓住他就没有那么好运了——Erik很擅长躲藏起来，只要不是Charles来找他。

突然他想到一个点子。“玩寻宝游戏怎么样？”他问孩子们。他们都欢呼起来，让他暂时忘记了悲催的论文。

不幸的是，在小时候玩捉迷藏的时候，Charles永远是那个最不会躲藏的人。因此，他决定向Raven寻求专家的帮助。尽管Erik和Charles都胜过Raven几次，但她显然才是玩这个游戏的好手。Charles相信她躲藏的高超技巧在玩寻宝游戏的时候也会发挥巨大的作用。

她嘲笑他这个点子的时候他甚至一点都不在意。或者说，不是那么在意。“哪里有问题吗？”他不高兴地问道。

“没有什么问题！只是……很可爱，很有你的风格，”她一边咯咯笑一边向他保证说。“现在，你到底想要我把‘你的心’藏在哪里？”她问，努力想绷直脸上的表情，并且失败了。

Charles气冲冲地说。“我问你就是想要 _你_ 把它藏起来！我不打算给你任何建议，因为我知道无论我怎么提议，你都会否决掉的。”

“是啊，但那样多好玩儿啊，”Raven打趣他说。她又笑了一会儿才答应下来，Charles递给他一张多出来的全家福照片。

“顺便问你一句，孩子们最近有没有跟踪你，或者是问你奇怪的问题，比如你的……年龄？”他问道。

“我认为我把男孩子们教育得很好，他们懂得不应该问一位淑女她多少岁了，Charles，”Raven拖长声说，扬起眉毛，Charles暗自责备自己竟然真的想到去问她。现在，她的好奇心被挑逗起来了。“发生什么事了？”

“什么事都没有，我亲爱的妹妹，”Charles避而不答，但Raven狠狠地狠狠地瞪着他，最近每次他说了什么大男子主义的话，Raven打算好好修理他一番的时候就会摆出这么一副表情。“好吧，所以也许他们问起我的婚姻状况。”

“你的 _婚姻状况_ ？”Raven大声说，看起来比Charles期望中更忍俊不禁。“但是为什么？”

“我不知道！”Charles又提高了声音，抬起一只手抚过头发。

“你说了什么？”

“说我还没结婚是因为我没有人结婚！”

“答得太烂了，老兄，”Raven责备说，Charles点头。

“我知道，但他们没有怜悯地盯着我看太久。他们知道我有Erik和Edie，还有你，还有他们所有人……”

“Erik，恩？”Raven特意指出，因为她从没有放弃自己小时候的想法，觉得他对他们高大的朋友有点小心思。

“我是按照时间顺序排列的，”Charles反驳说，但Raven摇摇头大笑起来。

“天知道你是靠什么才熬过那些深夜的棋局的，”她终于放过他。“算了，我还有个约会要赴——你会一直呆在这里？”

“当然。我也会告诉孩子们。这会让他们振奋起来，”他高兴地说，靠过去在Raven脸颊上亲了一下，然后回到他的工作中，不知道命运能让他安静多久，估计很快Scott或者Sean或者Hank就会探头探脑进来了。

他没有看到自己妹妹离开他房间时脸上挂着的淘气的表情，他当然也没有听见她在出门之前先问Erik借了剪子。

–

Charles让孩子们坐在花园里，开始向他们解释寻宝游戏的规则。他觉得这里是最公平、最不偏不倚的起始点，而且如果他需要人帮忙平息孩子们兴奋的情绪，他还有Erik和Edie做后援。等他终于停止踱步，站在他们面前的时候，孩子们已经兴奋地交头接耳坐立难奈了。

“孩子们，今天我有一项非常重要的任务要交给你们，”他说道。

“我们要不要取个队名？”Alex喊道，他高高扬起胖乎乎的小手挥舞着吸引大家的注意。

“什么？”Charles困惑地问道。

“如果我们要执行非常重要的任务，那么我们就应该有个队名，”Darwin永远是孩子们的发言官，他解释说。

“很酷的名字，”Sean附和说。

“像是Xavier六侠[Xavier' 6]或者六个火枪手[the Six Musketeers]！”Scott大声说。Charles眯起眼睛——Raven不应该让他们看这么多电影的。

“或者X战警[X-man]！”Alex提议说。“因为我们都是Charles的孩子！”

“但我们并不都是男孩子，”Angel反对说，这样大家都安静了下来。这次Charles睁大了眼睛——Raven在这些孩子身上留下的影响令他有些惊讶。

“他就称呼你们为他的特工们[Agents]怎么样？”Erik在他正在修剪的玫瑰边提议说，从他唇舌间吐出，首字母A的发音很特别。Charles吞了口唾沫，很高兴孩子们都太兴奋，没有发觉他的小动作。

“好，那么，特工们，”他又开口说，尽力往孩子们的新头衔里加入些适当的强调。“我有一项任务，只有你们才能完成。”

孩子们都很吃这一套。甚至就连跳级上学的Hank，似乎也兴奋了起来。

“我丢失了一样对我而言非常珍贵的东西，”他悲伤地说，尽可能地用声音表现出痛苦的情绪。孩子们都抽气。“我不得不承认，在我正如荷马史诗般悲壮地同我的论文抗争的时候，我丢失了……我的心。”

Sean想要问什么是“荷马史诗般的”，但他很快就被大家嘘了。Angel一副她知道接下来是什么的表情。“我就知道我们应该强迫他结婚的！”她责备男孩们说，男孩子们都看起来非常后悔，非常愧疚。

当然，Erik开始在一旁偷笑。甚至就连Edie也似乎觉得这个场景很好玩。Charles不得不清了三次嗓子，才让孩子们停止争吵、推卸责任，重新把注意转回他身上。“一切都没有真的丢失！”他最后说。“你们可以找到我的心。我很肯定它依然就在这座庄园的某个地方。”

他们都点点头表示明白。一定还在家里的某个地方——Charles已经好几天都没有离开了。“我们现在可以出发了吗？”Alex急切地问道，很显然已经加满了肾上腺素。

“我们得尽快地把你的心找回来，”Sean大声说，善良地，同时还带着浓浓的愧疚感。

“我同意，”Charles笑着说，然后孩子们都行动起来。孩子们出奇地有组织有纪律，他们自发分成小对。Hank背着Sean，和Angel一起负责草坪。Alex、Darwin和Scott冲进房子里。他们尖叫着互相催促着往前跑，Charles也笑起来，因为之前庄园里从没有过这么多快乐的孩子，他很确定。

“她把东西藏在哪里了？”Erik走到他身后，问。他喝着Edie放在旁边的柠檬汁，从额头滚下的汗珠似乎挂在了睫毛上。Charles几乎没法挪开眼睛，想出怎么回答。

“我不知道，”他承认说。“我玩捉迷藏可是糟糕透了，如果你还记得的话。”

“你总是能找到我，”Erik反对说。

“啊，也许你也玩得很烂，”Charles反驳说。

“只在和你一起玩的时候，”他们突然同时开始笑，这有点儿滑稽，不过Charles很喜欢这种时刻。“顺便，你是不是丢失了一本达尔文的《物种起源》？我早先在我房间里找到，但是我不记得自己把它从藏书室带回房间。”

“呃，就算我是弄丢了，我也肯定目前用不到它。你读过《物种起源》了吗？”

“不——一直没有时间。”

“你应该读一读！”

他们又聊了一会儿书的话题，然后Erik也把那本书突然出现在自己房间的事忘在脑后了。“那么我打算现在就读一读，”他说。“还有，别让我耽误了你的论文。费那么大功夫想寻宝游戏不就是为了你可以安静地写论文吗？”他露出他的标志性的大笑离开，Charles则发现自己回到书房之后依然忍不住微笑。

–

Hank，聪明机灵的Hank，很少会发现自己有不明白的事情。然而，此刻他非常困惑，Scott声称帮他按摩头部会帮助他思考，Hank觉得他和Alex纯粹只是想找个理由光明正大地揉乱他的头发而已。

“呃——我们也希望这样能帮助你思考！”Scott承认说。Alex依然在胡乱揉Hank的头发。

Hank没有继续纠缠这个问题，而是举起手里的东西。这个珍贵的宝物，“Charles的心”，实际上只是一张他们的全家福。而且还是那张傻乎乎的，照片里每个人都在做鬼脸，只是有人把照片剪成了结构上有问题但一眼就能认出的心形。

Hank看着自己努力装鬼脸的脸，但似乎他的脸是所有人当中最愁眉苦脸的那一个。不过Scott和Sean向他保证不是这样的。而且即便他真的是做得最难看的那一个，Angel说，他依然可以改进。Alex和Darwin都是做鬼脸的专家，而且他们都非常乐意教他。

但是他的脸不是这张照片令人困惑的地方。即便这种看起来没错实际上不对的心形也不是他觉得有问题的地方。有问题的是照片上的洞。

“但是他为什么要剪掉自己和Erik的照片呢？”他躺在整座房子里最小的那张早餐桌下面，又问了一遍。他们花了很长时间在边边角角里翻找，因为现在没有人再用这张桌子吃饭了。这张桌子太小，坐不下他们庞大的一家人。

Angel高高在上地看了他一眼。“ _说真的_ ，Hank，你是个这么聪明的孩子，但你有时候迟钝得要命。”她满怀爱意地说，所以Hank没有觉得被冒犯。他只是睁大眼睛，看着她，希望她给出说明。

“是你指出了Erik是不同的，”她说。“他对Charles来说很特别。”

“没错，”他回答。Alex伸出一根手指，想从Erik原本正在努力假扮凶恶的鲨鱼的脸被剪掉留下的那个洞里穿过去，他拍开Alex的手。“所以，他是不是藏在了别的地方？”

“毫无疑问，”Alex确定无疑地说。“恋爱中的人总是做傻事。我以前认识一个女生，知道吗？她的铅笔从来都用不到一天。每天，她都会带一支新铅笔来上学，然后一到课间休息的时候，你们猜怎么了？噗哧！铅笔不见了。结果原来是坐在她旁边的那个男生喜欢她，所以一直偷她的铅笔，这样她就不得不借他的铅笔用来。有一天，他不小心借给女生一支从她那里偷来的铅笔，他的诡计全部暴露了。她为此狠狠揍了他一顿。”

“真是 _太_ 疯狂了，”Scott睁大眼睛说。“一个人怎么会那么做呢？她当然会因此讨厌他了！”

“爱情啊，”Alex耸耸肩，仿佛这个词够明白了。

“而且我们都知道，大人们甚至比孩子们还疯疯癫癫。看看Charles _穿的_ 那叫什么衣服，”Angel的童声说。Hank心虚地拍了拍自己的衣服。

“我觉得他很好看！”

“但还不够结婚那种好看，”Angel反对说，Hank不得不承认她说的有道理。

“ _总之_ ，”Darwin说，重新让大家回到话题上。“我们大家都同意，这次寻宝任务还没有完成。不管Charles是不是坠入爱河的傻瓜，他都委托我们找到他的心，我们不能拿着这样的东西回去见他。我们需要找到剩下的这一块。”

“你有个计划，”Alex精神勃勃地说。

“不见了的那一小块儿照片只可能在一个地方，”Darwin的确有计划。“如果我们想要把它找回来，就一定要做到我们能做到的最好的程度。如果现在有人想退出这项任务，我不会因此鄙视他或者她。”

没有人要退出，因为他们都是Charles的特工。他们都必须是最好的。而且，如果现在他们退出的话，他们都会觉得不好意思，因为他们都吃了Edie为他们做的大人物特工午餐。

–

那天Erik很早就完成自己的工作，在问过母亲没有什么想要的，也没有什么需要帮忙的之后，他决定去藏书室读那本神秘的达尔文。他换上宽松的运动裤和一件T恤，带着一杯茶，安安稳稳地在古董躺椅上坐下。窗帘都被拉开了，天气很好，适合读读书悠闲地度过一个午后。Raven还没有回家，Charles的书房门依然紧闭。不过Erik并没有感觉到从那个方向传来太多沉甸甸的气氛，所以他猜测他可以不受打扰地开始看了。

然而，当他拿起书，浏览书页的时候，一张便签从书里掉出来，落在他胸口上。他举起那张熟悉的Xavier家的信头纸，盯着贴在下方的一颗剪出来的爱心。在那颗爱心里是他和Charles的头像，他长大嘴巴露出牙齿，假装要咬住Charles的咽喉。他看着Charles脸上滑稽的表情，嘴角不由自主地翘起——不过还没有他喝醉之后那么好玩儿。Erik见过Charles最糟糕的样子，那表情可是一见难忘。

他的目光终于抬起，阅读上方熟悉的字迹留下的短信。“我想我们都得同意一件事，那就是，他，是你今生得到的最珍贵的礼物，”他读出声，只是为了确定这是现实不是自己在做梦。“我想还有一件事我们可以达成共识，那就是，如果你敢伤害他，那我会让你过得生不如死。仙女们可不总是慈悲善良的！爱你，你的小姑子。”

Erik抽了口气。他不知道哪个方面更值得震惊——是这件事本身竟然会发生，还是Raven竟然在她呆在他房间里那短短的五分钟内做完这一切。不管怎么说，这都很可爱贴心。他又读了几遍这张字条，满怀爱意地看了Charles的鬼脸很久很久，然后他重新把纸条和照片夹回书里。尽管他对Raven的直觉很有信心，但他也知道，她和他们一起生活了太久，关系太亲密，她的直觉可能并不可信。他很想相信Charles对他也有感觉，但他无法想象Charles——尽管他本性那么温柔善良——会看上他这个家庭杂务工什么。

Raven支持他们在一起已经很多年了，可是如果Erik还是二十岁的时候可能会相信她的话，牛津也已经改变了一切。现在Charles的生活里有更重要的事情，整个世界似乎围绕着Charles Xavier的聪明才智旋转，Erik已经很满足自己现在这个次要的位置。

–

Raven叫Charles出来吃饭的时候，Charles已经精神焕发，一切完满。不仅因为他赶上了交稿日期，而且孩子们一整天保持的安静似乎证明了他的计划非常成功。他不太清楚Raven到底把照片藏到哪里去了才有这么好的效果，孩子们这么久还没有找到，不过他已经计划周详，先要好好祝贺Raven的成功，然后可能还会奚落孩子们一番。

然而他走进厨房的时候，他的完美计划就全部丢到脑后勺去了。Erik睁大眼睛，脸上带着他能摆出的最困惑的表情。Scott和Sean一人牢牢抱住他的一条腿，Alex和Darwin努力抱住他的两只胳膊。个子最高的Hank则紧紧地搂住Erik的腰，Angel刚刚挂在Erik肩膀上，两腿勾住他的脖子，胳膊环住他的脑袋，尖叫着说，“快交出来！”

“什么？”Erik问，Charles从没有听到他这么困惑过。

Raven在一角哈哈大笑，Charles全身上下又蹿过那种大祸临头的感觉。

“别装傻！”Alex叫道。“我们都喜欢你，Erik，但偷东西就太过分了！”

“尤其是你偷走的还是别人的心！”Scott跟着说。

“确切来说，呃，是心的一部分，”Hank纠正说。

“什么？”Erik又问了一遍，比刚才还要茫然，Charles终于忍不住干涉了。

“Angel，从那里下来！Hank，放开他。Scott、Sean、Alex，过来！Darwin，你以前行事要比这稳妥得多，”Charles厉声发出短促的命令，孩子们听到他的声音都愣住了。他们都定定地看着他，和Erik一样呆住了。“现在！”他又吼了一声，所有人都立刻老老实实照做了。

Angel微微打晃，Erik的手刚刚被孩子们松开，他连忙扶住帮她找回平衡。Scott和Sean都躲进Raven怀里，精明地猜到了她才是兄妹两个当中比较好说话的那个。Alex紧紧跟在Darwin身后，是他忠实的同伴，Hank别扭地在Erik后背上拍了拍算是道歉。“如果我们不想伤害他的话，这就是我们能想到的唯一的办法了，而且我们真的没有伤害他！”Darwin一口气解释说。“不然我们就会拿Alex的鞋带绑住他了。”

“什么？”这下是Charles摸不着头脑了。“ _为什么？_ ”

“因为我们要找到你的心！”Angel从Erik肩头大叫道。她似乎已经放松下来，两条腿悬在半空中摇晃。

Alex一如既往地善于把握时机，他把手伸进口袋里，抽出那张剪成心形的照片。Charles打开照片，却透过照片中央的剪成心形的小洞看见了对面Erik困惑的表情。

“Raven，”这是他的第一反应。第二反应是涌上脸颊的红潮。

“好了，该吃饭了，”Raven避开话题说，Charles还没张开嘴反对，她就已经安排好孩子们在餐桌前坐下。就连Edie也开始给大家分面包，顺手在儿子肩头拍了拍。Erik看起来完全不知道自己是怎么走到座位边的样子。

Charles决定先和平共处然后再秋后算账，也走到桌子边主人位子坐下。孩子们开始吃饭，一副刚才什么事情都没有发生的样子。他们和平常一样唧唧喳喳，吵吵闹闹，发出各种各样的声音。饭吃到一半的时候，吵闹声才终于停了一会儿，因为Erik终于忍不住问，“为什么是我？”

“不然Charles还能把他的心给谁？”Scott得意洋洋地说，他现在已经不小了，已经懂得了 _卿卿我我_ 这些事，然而还太小，不好意思说出口。这个回答让Erik低下头，Charles也死死地盯着自己蒜香面包不肯往别处看。Raven微笑着多给Scott一个肉丸子作为奖励。

–

Charles在摆棋盘，却摆了一半就停住手。今晚他们应该是下不了棋了。

他听见Erik用指节轻轻叩门传来的声响，听起来比平时还要害羞。Charles的心落了下去。Raven这个死丫头，还有她可恶的诡计。他一直都想要告诉Erik，但是想按照他自己的步骤，一点一点，慢慢地试探。Charles现在还没有准备好面对Erik的尴尬和婉拒，还有不让Charles一个人呆着沉浸在自己的沮丧失意中的好心。Erik会对他说出最温柔的“不”，但任何一个可怜的失意的人都知道这个字比什么都糟糕。

可Charles仍然无法把他的朋友拒之门外。他打开门。Charles低着头，却忍不住飞快地抬眼一扫，然后才垂下目光。Erik已经换下了晚饭时穿着的T恤和运动服，现在穿着牛仔裤，匆匆地套着一件礼服衬衫。衬衫披在身上，扣子却没有扣好，微微敞开。Erik两手插在口袋里，衬衫的下摆被他的手腕撩起。

Erik总是能显得这么英俊却又不刻意。在之前一起度过的晚上，Charles都几乎忍受不了。今晚，他害怕自己可能会死在这个人的魅力之下。

两个人尴尬地避开对方，Charles让开，Erik走进来。Charles给两个人各倒了一杯白兰地，希望有酒精助力，谈话会比清醒的时候简单一些。Erik接过酒杯却直接放在手边。当然了，Charles想，心存侥幸是不可能的。

“Charles，”终于，他说，Charles深深吸了一口气，然后屏住了呼吸。“孩子们那个时候……”

 _说的是真的吗？_ 千真万确，他想。他们太了解他了，他为此有些骄傲，有些欢喜，却更多的是苦恼，他喝下一口白兰地，却差点呛到自己。

“Charles，”Erik又叫了他一遍，然后靠近他，侵入他的个人空间，一只温暖的大手握住Charles的手肘内侧，另一只手扶着他的腰。“你……你是想要和我一起玩，还是想要跑进地下室里？”

他第一个念头是 _什么？_ ，接下来就翻腾起快乐的泡泡。好吧，至少他不是唯一一个不善于应对这个状况的人。

“两种都有一点儿，”Charles承认说。Erik的眼神似乎被快乐点亮，又似乎蒙上迷惑的阴影。“但想逃进地下室里只是因为我知道我这方面很糟糕。”

“我也并没有做得很好，”Erik说，但现在他的笑容里添上了自信。Charles喜欢看Erik笑，因为他一高兴起来，咧开嘴，整张脸都不一样了，整个人都被快乐点亮。每次看到Erik对他露出这样的笑容，他都会有些心怀敬畏，今夜尤其如此，因为他心里还有些犹疑，因为他不确定自己是不是在做梦，或是他前生付出了多大的代价才有了现在这样的好报，Charles想要亲吻他，想要大声告诉他， _我的心和你是一样的！_

最后他说，“不，不，你是完美的，你做的所有事情都出奇得美妙，”他这个无可救药的呆子，他 _真的_ 吻上了Erik，他抬起双手环住Erik的脖子，手指摩挲着他的脸颊和下巴。

他们吻在一起很久很久，久到Charles的衬衫扣子尽数散开，Erik的头发完全没了平时的那副一丝不乱。他们喘着气分开，却互相避开彼此的目光，气氛依然有些尴尬，然而当他们终于看向对方，却都爆发出大笑。

“竟然被孩子们比下去了！”Charles说。

“我们把他们教得很好，”Erik说。“我们那个时候做出了正确的决定。”

接下来表达赞同的吻本该是短促的，但这个吻却拖长了，加深了，似乎一直吻到日出，都没有真的结束。

–

批萨派对有点儿太放纵孩子们了，Charles想道，但冰淇淋必不可少。怎么会有人吃批萨不配上冰淇淋呢？

当然，Raven一点儿也不买账，不过她总是比她哥哥还聪明。而且，作为好心肠的仙女，对于这个派对背后的动机，或者她哥哥脸上挂着的那个傻乎乎的笑，她都一句话没说。她也没有评价Erik脸上那个与之对应的傻笑，只是往他头上套了一个有点儿像鲨鱼形状的帽子，然后告诉他，“去追着Scott跑着玩，他会很开心的。”

Erik心情大好，一点儿也没反驳，追着Scott跑来跑去，玩得似乎有些太不亦乐乎，和他的年龄不太相称。而Scott背后有只鲨鱼追着他跑，兴奋得上窜下跳，显然很喜欢他这么做。他尖叫着绕着庄园跑来跑去，渐渐大家都加入了，Darwin是短吻鳄，Sean是食肉鲸，而Alex和Angel都是他们追逐着跑来跑去的盘中餐。

“真是太棒了，对不对？”Raven端着一玻璃杯冰茶，坐在Charles身边，问。当然，这是一个不需要回答的问题，因为他们两个都知道此情此景多么完美。这是他们还是孩子的时候，做梦都不敢想的事情，而现在一切都是现实——

“别太得意洋洋了，”他泼凉水说。“寻宝游戏可是 _我_ 想出来的。而且，说真的，如果真的要说功劳归于谁，那也应该是归于我的 _论文_ ——”

然后他也站起来跑过去，一把将Scott抱起来，Raven化身愤怒的仙女降临在凶且饿的掠食者中间。Charles没太大机会，不过如果他非常幸运，鲨鱼会第一个抓住他。

 **\- END -**

+

 **Sequel / 婚礼番外**

Charles坚持要给孩子们额外加上一门政法课，想要教孩子们懂得，公正并非完全的字面意思。事实是有些事情并非与生俱来的权利——有些人不可以像其他人一样做对自己非常重要的事。

孩子们就是孩子们，他们并不太理解。所以，他尽力用不同的方式解释。

“比如，”他说。“我实际上不能和Erik结婚。”

一句话激起巨大的反响。

“你倒是很擅长告诉他们坏事啊，”当他终于受不了了，告诉Raven之后，Raven说。孩子们接下来的二十分钟里大哭大叫，都灰心丧气极了。Erik怀里抱着Sean和Scott，哄着他们，可就连他最好的鲨鱼脸都没法让两个男孩子高兴一点儿。

“怎么了？”Charles又问了一遍，尽力想安抚他们。终于，他问上Darwin，所有孩子当中最头脑冷静的那一个。

“我们以为你和Erik已经结婚了，”他大叫着回答。

“尽管你们没请我们吃结婚蛋糕！”Alex跟着说，听起来有点儿发牢骚。

“你们都住一个房间了！”Angel责备他们说，所有的大人都愣住了。Raven瞪了Carles一眼，但这些孩子最大也才 _该上六年级_ ，Charles还 _没_ 准备好任何一种“爸爸和孩子的谈话”。

“那么现在只有一个解决办法了，不是吗？”Edie大声说，她带着口音的英语和她推进来的放着下午茶的点心车一样可爱。

“什么？”Charles问，不管是什么，都让所有人都冷静下来了。

“当然是不得不把你们丢去结婚，”Edie说，突然，她变得一点儿都不可爱了。Charles跌进最近的一把椅子里，似乎有点儿喘不过气。

“妈妈！”Erik大声说，没错，现在Charles真的是换气过度了。

“我一直想陪着你走进教堂，”Edie说，平静而真诚，这时Raven忍不住胜利地笑起来，孩子们也开始欢呼，有节奏地一遍一遍喊着“蛋糕，蛋糕，蛋糕！”对于Charles，这一声不亚于他败局已定，因为Erik永远不会拒绝他的母亲任何事情，而Charles也永远没有办法对那个声音说不。

婚礼的规模很小。Charles没有穿燕尾服，而是选了一套新西装，因为无论如何，Scott一定会强迫Erik穿灰色的那一身。婚礼也并不完全是犹太式的，尽管Erik搭了秋巴[译注]，戴着圆顶小帽。Erik由他的母亲、Scott、Sean和Angel送进礼堂，而Charles则是被Alex、Darwin和Hank牵进来。Raven帮他们主持按照基督教传统宣誓，Edie用希伯来语说了几句话，因为他们想不到能找到任何一个拉比愿意主持这个婚礼。

最后Erik打破了杯子，孩子们都震惊地倒抽了一口气，他哈哈大笑起来。他也许还流出了眼泪，不过Charles自己的视线模糊，看不清楚。“我从没有想到过自己会这么做，”他在他耳边小声说。“我爱你，”他最后说道。

“KISS！”Angel叫道，一脸不允许反抗的表情。Charles飞快地在Erik脸上啄了一口，结果得到了一记瞪眼，于是他又在嘴唇上亲了一口，这次Angel的眼神显然柔和了许多。Erik一把抱起他，响亮地亲了他一口，Charles高兴得没心思去管Alex、Scott和Sean这几个小子发出的假装窒息的声音。

等到他们开始切蛋糕的时候，Edie差不多已经哭湿了一条手帕。蛋糕是孩子们亲手做的杰作，歪歪扭扭的彩虹形状，上面还有灰色的鲨鱼，菱形花纹的毛线背心，还有可能是每个孩子涂乱涂抹上的自己的脸的涂鸦。Charles觉得这简直太完美了，他都舍不得切下第一刀。

“哦，快点切啦！以后我们还可以再给你做一个。我要吃蛋糕！”Alex叫道，催促他们快点下刀，不过他们笑得太厉害了，第一刀还是切坏了。

“所以，我们现在可以开始管Erik叫爸爸了？”Scott问，嘴里塞满了蛋糕。他们都被蛋糕呛着了，小家伙咧嘴灿烂地大笑，如果不是Raven看起来也很惊讶，Charles会怀疑是兴高采烈的Raven撺掇小家伙这么问。

“这也许是我们这种另类家庭的很好的一课，”Charles说，孩子们都呻吟起来，不过Erik的动作更快，他伸过手去，抹了Charles一脸的糖霜。

“等以后吧，”他同意说，然后靠过去舔掉了Charles鼻尖上的一点儿糖霜。孩子们发出的假装呕吐的声音更响了，但幸福在Charles耳朵里欢唱，其他的声音他几乎都听不见，而且现在没有什么事情，比给Erik抹上彩虹色的糖霜胡子更重要的了。

#

译注：

1 Bar Mitzvah犹太人庆祝男子满13周岁和成为犹太教徒的典礼。通常在安息日做礼拜时举行，男孩诵读托拉，还要解释一段经文。仪式后的当天或次日通常举办喜庆式的圣日前夕祝祷和家庭晚宴。

2 Chuppah是一种由四根杆子支起的天蓬，象征着天，表示神也降临在这场婚礼中。犹太教的传统婚礼要以新郎打破酒杯结束，所以接下来Erik会打破一只杯子——


End file.
